


His Husband

by Thackeray1972



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thackeray1972/pseuds/Thackeray1972





	His Husband

James stands outside watching his family play, its summer, the sun is shinning, the air is warm and the grass is green. He sometimes still has to pinch himself when he realizes this is his life now. Five years ago if someone had told him he would be standing in the backyard of the house he shares with his husband and children he would have mocked them shamelessly, yet here he is. Miracle of miracles James Nightengale seems to have managed to find his happily ever after.

He laughs as his husband chases their new puppy on all fours, their son, Nathan, on his back. James had surprised them with the puppy for the twins third birthday. When his husband had first brought up the idea of getting a dog James had immediately rejected it; dogs were messy and they shed everywhere, but once the twins had gotten on board with the idea he had found his resolve weakening. The truth was he was rarely able to deny his husband anything, and when his kids got involved he knew it was pointless to resist. He had to admit it was worth it though seeing the joy the puppy was bringing them as they laughed and rolled around in the grass together.  


His husband was a natural father, because he was after all just a big kid himself. It was something James appreciated about his husband because it had helped him get over his fear of being a father. While it was true that James had some experience under his belt with his son Romeo, raising a child from birth was a whole other proposition and the thought had initially terrified James, after all he hadn’t had the best role model growing up. But his husband had given him the confidence he needed to believe he could be a good father; he’d also pointed out that James couldn’t let his father dictate his life. Romeo had also been supportive and encouraging; even though they had gotten off to a rotten start the two had managed to forge a father-son bond and James was very proud of his oldest child.

“Dad?” a little voice said interrupting his thoughts. He looks down to find his daughter, Molly, staring up at him with serious hazel eyes. 

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Why are you not playing with Rudolph? Do you not like him?”

“Of course I do, it’s just you see Dad’s pants are expensive and well it’s hard to get grass stains out,” he started to explain with a smile.

Molly thought for a moment, “well why don’t you take them off then you can come play with us,” she said looking proud of herself for offering him a solution to his problem.

James laughed and let her lead him towards her brother and his husband who are both currently lying on their backs laughing hysterically as Rudolph, the puppy, scampered between them. His husband looked up at him with that smile that always melted James’ heart, his blue eyes sparkling, “come to join the party?” he asked before letting out a grunt as Nathan propelled himself forward landing heavily on his husband’s stomach. James chuckled, “be careful Nate don’t break Daddy!”

Nate looked up at him with a devilish expression on his face, flashing the same smile as his Daddy. When they had found out their surrogate was expecting twins there was some initial panic, but they quickly warmed to the idea, especially when they found out they were having a boy and a girl. It was his husband that had suggested they name the boy after his late brother, and James had been extremely touched falling even move in love with him. Molly had come from the book Ulysses, James & Romeo’s favourite book by James Joyce. Their birth had been a life changing experience for James; he had thought his heart would burst the first time he had held them. By some weird quirk of the generic lottery James and his husband had each ended up fathering one of the twins; Molly was clearly James’, with her dark hair, hazel eyes and more serious demeanor, while Nathan with his white-blonde hair, sky blue eyes and infectious smile was his husband’s mini-me.

The first few months had been intense until they had finally managed to settle into a routine. James had wanted to hire a nanny, but his husband had refused. Marnie had proved to be surprisingly helpful, even begrudgingly letting the twins call her Nanna Marnie. And somehow Cindy had also become an honorary grandmother. The continuing friendship between his mother and Cindy still mystified him; but it did help keep his mother out of his hair so for that he was grateful.

Rudolph came up and stood at James’ feet panting and wagging his tail, his tongue hanging out, and James had to admit the little fellow was very cute. Before he knew it James was bending down to pet the puppy even letting him get in a lick or two, which made Nathan laugh, “Haha Rudolph kissed Dad!” he shouted and pointed with delight.

“I think he likes you James,” his husband said with a smirk. James stood up brushing imaginary grass off his pants after Rudolph’s attention was drawn away by Molly.

“We should start to think about heading back in for lunch,” he suggested glancing at his watch.

“I’m hungry,” Nathan confirmed as if he only just realized it, “I think Rudolph is hungry too,” he said pointing to the puppy that was in the process of gnawing on his husband’s shoes.

His husband scooped the puppy up and herded the twins inside as James threw together a healthy lunch. James was much stricter when it came to what the kids ate, he insisted on at least one fruit or vegetable at every meal, and encouraged them as snacks as well. He knew full well that his husband snuck them treats every once and awhile but he didn’t mind as long as they ate the healthy stuff as well.

After they had eaten, the twins had gone down for a nap, albeit reluctantly. Rudolph was also down for the count snoring away on the doggie bed Molly had insisted they buy for him. James plopped down on the sofa enjoying the quiet; his husband soon joined him, laying his head against James’ shoulder.

“You are full of surprises Mr. Nightengale!” he said softly looking adoringly up at his husband, “we’ll make an animal lover out of you yet!”

“I like animals,” James responded pretending to be hurt, “I’m just not sold on them being indoors where they can make a mess.” They both look over at Rudolph, who looked completely adorable, splayed out on his back,” although he seems to be making himself right at home,” James smirks.

“So..” his husband started snuggling closer, “the twins are asleep, we have some time before we have to start getting ready for the party…” he tilted his head up and gave James a cheeky look, “wanna make out like teenagers on the couch?”

Instead of answering James gathered him up in his arms and pressed his lips against his husband’s, pushing him backwards. Yes James had finally found his happily ever after.


End file.
